


Границы

by Glololo



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Size Difference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo
Summary: Серафен и Хранительница-аумауа хорошо проводят время.





	Границы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863334) by [OracleofDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleofDoom/pseuds/OracleofDoom). 



Серафен рухнул рядом, переводя дух, и прижался меховым боком к ее голой, покрытой испариной коже. Сиена сладко вздохнула, всё еще подрагивая после яркого оргазма, а затем закинула длинную ногу на его лодыжки. Серафен принялся лениво обводить когтями узоры на ее спине.

Прикрыв глаза, Сиена выгнулась под его ладонью, как довольная кошка.

— Серафен?

— Что, ка... — он прокашлялся. — Сиена?

Сиена запретила ему называть себя капитаном, пока они в каюте. Установила это правило с самого начала. Вне каюты она могла быть капитаном или Хранительницей или капитаном и Хранительницей одновременно. Хотя бы в собственной комнате ей хотелось быть просто Сиеной. Только здесь она могла наконец расслабиться и ничего не решать. Когда всё только начиналось, Сиена не знала о рабском прошлом Серафена, но теперь, кажется, поняла, почему он с радостью согласился.

Серафен мягко, низко и гортанно рассмеялся, и Сиена вздрогнула в новом приливе возбуждения.

— Тс-с-с! — невольно вырвалось у нее.

Серафен перестал ее гладить.

— Если боишься, что все прознают о наших милых свиданках, то вообще-то пару минут назад ты сама голосила будь здоров.

— Я не об этом, — заверила его Сиена. Вряд ли ее интрижка с Серафеном оставалась тайной хоть для кого-то на корабле. — Просто твой голос... творит со мной что-то невообразимое, особенно когда ты делаешь ТАК.

Серафен поцеловал ее нежно, как целует насытивший свою страсть мужчина, и она вытянулась под ним, наслаждаясь щекочущим прикосновением шерсти к грудям. Отстранившись, он шкодливо улыбнулся.

— Ну, раз так, буду знать. Прихвачу в следующий раз стихи.

— Мне нравится, как ты пишешь, — сказала Сиена. — Но когда ты шепчешь мне в ухо, то читай хоть гримуар Алота — и я вся буду гореть.

— Правда? — его глаза озорно сверкнули.

— Э... Не трогай Алотов гримуар. Иначе он нас никогда не простит, — она пихнула его ногой.

Серафен вдруг нахмурился и вгляделся в ее лицо.

— Может, лучше приведешь к себе в каюту этого надутого эльфа? Я же говорил тебе...

— Я знаю, — перебила она резче, чем хотелось. Серафен не хотел привязанностей. Иногда он оставался с ней на ночь, а иногда уходил. И Сиена была уверена, что он делал так специально, чтобы она не питала ложных надежд.

— Я знаю, — повторила она мягче. — И нет. Сомневаюсь, что Алот владеет языком так же искусно, как ты... А если серьезно, меня и так всё устраивает.

— И меня, — согласился Серафен. — Но, если ты хочешь большего, не списывай со счетов тех, кто может тебе это дать. Я останусь таким же преданным матросом и другом.

Сиена вздохнула.

— Тебя пугают обязательства, а не чувства, — она знала, что дело именно в этом. А когда Серафен сказал, что она напоминает Ремаро, Сиена была тронута.

Он весь замер и убрал руки. Дерьмо. Она напугала его.

— Спокойно, я не буду признаваться в любви или предлагать руку и сердце. Не убегай. Просто хочу убедиться, что понимаю верно, чего ты хочешь, а чего нет.

Серафен немного расслабился — но смотрел по-прежнему настороженно.

— Ты же сам сказал. Ты мой друг. А я дорожу друзьями. Это касается и тебя, и тех, кто не захаживает ко мне в каюту. Тебя это устраивает? Я не изменю своего мнения, даже если ты уйдешь и больше не вернешься.

Серафен молчал и не двигался так долго, что Сиена было подумала, что он и не собирается отвечать.

— Да. Меня это устраивает. Но, Сиена...

— Хм?

— Если кто-то захочет большего, чем хорошенько покувыркаться с тобой, не прогоняй его из-за меня. Мы с тобой просто веселимся. И это не должно никак влиять на нашу с тобой дружбу.

— Ладно. Ты узнаешь об этом первым. Но прямо сейчас я хочу просто кувыркаться.

— Ты вроде хотела что-то спросить, прежде чем заткнуть меня? — спросил Серафен, вновь легко поглаживая Сиену.

— Да, хотела, — она подвинулась к нему ближе. — Когда ты меня развяжешь?

И опять этот его смех. Пожалуй, Сиена была не против полежать со связанными запястьями еще немного.


End file.
